Room 143
by Rissol Mayonez
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, 23 tahun, mengalami depresi setelah mengalami kekalahan yang fatal di Grand Prix tahun lalu. Setelah berbulan-bulan teredam dalam depresi berat nan panjang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di St. Petersburg. Karena kesalahan pengelola apartemen, Yuuri mau tak mau berbagi kamar untuk sementara dengan idolanya, Viktor Nikiforov. (AU)


**Room 143**

A Yuri! on Ice fanfic (AU/Viktuuri)

Disclaimer

Yuri! on Ice © MAPPA

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Prolog: Hasetsu dan St. Petersburg_**

* * *

 **Hasetsu.**

Yuuri Katsuki, 23 tahun, mengalami depresi kurangnya percaya diri setelah mengalami kekalahan yang fatal di pertandingan Grand Prix tahun lalu. Setelah berbulan-bulan teredam dalam depresi berat nan panjang, akhirnya dengan saran keluarga, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil tawaran beasiswa dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri.

Yang harus diketahui, universitas yang Yuuri Katsuki masuki berada di Saint Petersburg, Russia—713,1 km dari Moskow, tempat ia mengalami kekalahan fatal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Disana, ia satu gelanggangdengan idolanya—si Viktor Nikiforov—namun sayang, ia tidak dapat bersanding dengannya saat upacara pemberian medal. Selisih skornya saja. . . ah, sudahlah.

"Yuuri! Sudah mau berangkat sekarang?"

Terdengar suara pelatih balet di Hasetsu dari ambang pintu. Yuuri, yang saat itu tengah memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper, menoleh ke ambang pintu. "Iya," jawabnya singkat disertai senyuman malu-malunya.

Minako mendecak pelan seraya berjalan masuk seenaknya. "Yuuri! Awal semester masih dua minggu lagi. Masa kamu tega sama keluargamu? Baru saja kembali ke Jepang, tapi langsung keluar negeri lagi. Dasar," cerocos Minako. Ia duduk bersila di sebelah Yuuri.

"Oh ya, kamu sudah menemukan tempat tinggal belum?" tanya Minako.

Yuuri memasang cengiran khasnya seraya terus mengepak barang-barangnya. "Aku sudah memesan apartemen bagus di internet, tinggal mengecek dan meresmikan pembayaran. Dekat dengan universitasku dan gelanggang es."

". . . Masih mau lanjut seluncur es?"

"Umm. . . Hanya untuk _refreshing_ ," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Minako tak habis pikir akan kondisi Yuuri. Beberapa bulan lalu ia terjerat depresi parah—Minako dengar sendiri dari Ciao Ciao atau siapalah yang merupakan mantan pelatih Yuuri—yang menjadikan Yuuri menjadi segemuk ibunya.

Abaikan seberapa bulat tubuh sang mantan atlet itu, Minako lebih khawatir akan kondisi mental Yuuri. Apalagi jika ia jauh disana, sendiri, tanpa Vicchan-nya dan keluarganya.

" _Ne_ Yuuri, kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Minako memastikan.

Yuuri hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menjawab. "Tentu saja, Minako- _sensei_." _Sret!_ Barang-barang Yuuri selesai dikemas. "Ah, aku harus berpamitan dengan Yu- _chan_ dan Nishigori."

Yuuri beranjak, diikuti oleh Minako—masih dengan tatapan cemas yang sama. Minako melihat punggung Yuuri yang semakin menjauh.

Wajahnya tadi—bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?

"Yuuri. . . Kuat sekali."

* * *

"Yuuri-kun!"

Yuko Nishigori, tengah bekerja di Ice Castle Hasetsu, menghentikan semua pekerjaannya setelah melihat sosok teman masa kecilnya. Takeshi Nishigori dan si kembar tiga yang tak jauh dari sana pun lansgun menoleh ke pintu masuk.

"YUURI!" seru si kembar tiga sinkron.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuri. Tampak bersemangat seperti biasa, eh?"

Yuuri tersenyum kecil seraya mendekati keluarga Nishigori. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," sapanya pelan.

"Mau _skating_ kah?" tanya Yuko, sudah tahu kebiasaan temannya ketika tengah dilanda emosi yang campur aduk. Berselancar es sendiri di Ice Castle Hasetsu sudah menjadi salah satu hobi Yuuri selama di Jepang.

"Anu, tidak untuk hari ini," ucap Yuuri. Keluarga Nishigori menatapnya heran.

"Eh? Tumben sekali, Yuuri," komentar Takeshi.

"Anu, sebenarnya aku ingin berpamitan," mulainya pelan. "Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Saint Petersburg."

Yuko dan Takeshi saling bertatapan. Si kembar tiga sudah seperti ingin menangis wajahnya.

"S2?" tanya Takeshi. Yuuri mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku sih akan tetap mendukungmu apapun jalan yang kamu pilih. Tapi, kariermu sebagai atlet. . ."

"Takeshi." Yuko memotong, tersirat sebuah makna dari senyum lebarnya. 'Jangan-dilanjutkan-Takeshi.' terucap pelan dari mimik istrinya.

Takeshi segera menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya. "Oh, umm. . ."

"Baguslah, Yuuri- _kun_! Ngambil jurusan apa?" tanya Yuko, antusiasme terbaca di wajah manisnya.

Yuuri menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menyegir khasnya. "Teknik Fisika, ehe he. . ."

" _Waa sughoi_!"

Keluarga Nishigori dan Yuuri berbincang sejenak setelahnya. Takeshi mengatakan bahwa keluarga Nishigori akan selalu berada di pihaknya. Sementara, si kembar tiga memamerkan koleksi foto-foto dan video atlet seluncur es termasuk Viktor Nikiforov.

Ah, nama itu membuat Yuuri bernostalgia.

"Yuuri, Yuuri! Tahu tidak? Katanya Viktor Nikiforov akan mengambil cuti di musim berikutnya!" seru Axel, bicaranya menggebu-gebu. _Hah? Benarkah?_ Mata Yuuri membulat.

"Katanya dia kehilangan motivasi! Seorang Viktor Nikiforov kehilangan motivasi!" tambah Lutz, pipi bakpaonya naik turun seraya ia berbicara. _Viktor kehilangan motivasi?_

"Dan Yuri Rusia akan menampilan _debut_ -nya musim depan. Dan katanya programnya akan dikoreografikan oleh Viktor Nikiforov!" tambah Loop. _Yuri. . . yang itu, ya._

Dengan segera, Yuko mendekap ketiga anaknya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan mereka yang menggebu-gebu, Yuuri- _kun_. Biasa, anak kecil."

Yuuri tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah, aku pamit berangkat dulu ya, Yu- _chan_ , Nishigori, dan kalian bertiga," ucap Yuuri, bersiap-siap untuk kembali. Namun, ia dicegah oleh tangan perkasa Nishigori.

"Tunggu dulu," cegat pemilik suara berat tersebut. "Yuuri, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Yuuri mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Hari ini? Atau nanti malam lebih tepatnya. Jadi, aku ingin bersiap-siap sekarang."

"YUURI, KENAPA KAMU GAK BILANG KALAU KAMU BERANGKAT SEKARANG!?"

Pekikan kelima Nishigori membuat kepala Yuuri mendadak pusing. Wajah kelima Nishigori seakan-akan ingin menerkam mangsa.

"Ya kalau gitu, ayo _skating_ dulu!" ajak Nishigori.

"Ayo ayo!" si kembar tiga mengiyakan secara bersamaan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak _skating_ , sih. Tapi ayo! Sebelum Yuuri- _kun_ berangkat ke luar negeri!"

Yuuri hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Takeshi dan kakinya ditahan oleh si kembar tiga. Juga saat Yuko mencarikan sepatu seluncur es paling bagus di Ice Castle Hasetsu. Tidak masalah sih sebenarnya, hanya saja Yuuri takut ketinggalan pesawat. Kan sayang tiketnya kalau hangus.

* * *

" _Okaa-san_ , _otou-san_ , Mari- _neechan_ , Minako- _sensei_ , dan yang lain, aku berangkat dulu."

Yuuri berpamitan dengan keluarganya. Hiroko Katsuki mengusap air matanya ketika melihat anak bungsunya akan berangkat ke luar negeri lagi, setelah lima tahun pergi ke Detroit untuk berlatih bersama rekan-rekannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, Yuuri. Kami akan merindukanmu selalu."

Mereka berbagi pelukan hangat. Rasanya begitu hangat. Seperti _rumah_. Rumah yang selalu Yuuri rindukan saat berada di luar negeri. Aroma _onsen_ yang begitu melekat di tubuh keluarganya membuatnya semakin rindu.

Ah, Yuuri semakin tidak ingin pergi rasanya.

"Aku akan rindu kalian semua. Dan _katsudon_ ," ucap Yuuri di sela-sela pelukannya.

Nishigori tertawa kecil. "Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan _katsudon_ di saat seperti ini."

"Anakku yang satu ini memang sangat mencintai _katsudon_ , ya. Seperti dia mencintai atlet Rusia itu," komentar Hiroko seraya menyeka air matanya.

Wajah Yuuri spontan memerah. " _O-Okaa-san_!" teriaknya malu.

"Oh ya Yuuri, aku sudah memasukan semua poster Viktor Nikiforov-mu ke dalam koper. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku," ujar Mari Katsuki dengan senyum jahil. Entalpi wajah Yuuri semakin berkurang, yang berarti wajahnya semakin panas.(1)

"M-Mari- _neechan_!"

"Semoga kamu bisa ketemu Viktor ya, Yuuri."

" _O-Otousan_!"

"Oh! Jangan lupa meminta nomor Chris atau JJ ketika bertemu dengan Viktor, ya!"

"Minako- _sensei_! A-Aku berangkat, sampai jumpa!"

Yuuri pun berbalik, wajah memerah. Menuju Saint Petersburg, kota kelahiran Viktor Nikiforov sang idolanya sejak SD.

* * *

 **St. Petersburg**

"Ah, ini ya apartemennya."

Sesampainya di St. Petersburg, Yuuri segera menuju ke apartemen yang ia pesan sewaktu di Jepang. Ia sudah mendapatkan kuncinya dan tinggal masuk dan membongkar barang-barangnya di kamarnya.

"Kamar 103. . . Ah, ini dia!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Yuuri segera mengeluarkan kuncinya dan membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. "Eh? Tidak dikunci?" Ia lantas masuk ke dalam dengan bawaannya lalu menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"Eh? Siapa?"

Yuuri membatu di tempat tatkala mendengar suara dari arah kamar tidur. Yuuri bergedik ngeri. _Mungkin aku salah masuk kamar_ , batinnya. Ia melihat label di kunci kamarnya sekali lagi dan membaca nomor di depan kamar tersebut. _Sama_.

Mungkin ia berhalusinasi, pikirnya. Ia pun tetap memberanikan diri melangkah masuk dan—

"кто здесь? ( _Siapa disana_?)"

Entah sosok tersebut bicara apa. Namun, satu hal yang Yuuri tahu.

Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang Viktor Nikiforov. _Barechested_. Hanya memakai celana pendek (atau jangan-jangan itu _b-bo—_?). _Bedhair_ melekat di rambut ala iklan shampo _Cle r_. Wajahnya kusut-kusut manja dan suaranya. . . seperti kicauan burung di pagi buta.

"Я, кажется, знаю, что вы. ( _Sepertinya aku mengenalmu_ )"

 _Ngomong apa sih mas_ , batin Yuuri.

Viktor Nikiforov, ingin melihat wajah 'si pengganggu' lebih jelas, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuuri. Mata Yuuri membelalak. Jarak di antara mereka tersisa lima centimeter. Yuuri ingin menjauh, tapi hatinya membangkang permintaan otaknya.

Mereka tetap berada di jarak yang kelewat dekat sampai Viktor membuka suara.

" _Yuuri. . . Katsuki_?"

Dan Yuuri pun pingsan di tempat setelah mendengar namanya disebut, meninggalkan Viktor yang masih setengah sadar dan Makacchin yang menggonggong imut di belakang.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Naon ini tehh *gegulingan manjah*_

Hai! Perkenalkan pen-nameku Rissol Mayonez dari nama jajanan favoritku. Ini akun keduaku di . Yang pertama itu **Risoellah** , ada yang kenal gak? *krik krik* Ya akun saya yang itu emang udah berdebu. Cuma dipake buat baca fanfic dan jarang banget nge- _review_ lagi. Jangankan nge- _review_ , ngefav aja jarang gara-gara males _login_ *slapped*

BETEWE ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic yang bau-bau maho yeaayy *tebar confetti* /naonsih (tapi gak maho-maho banget kok soalnya saya masih underage *belum punya KTP* dan agak urghh sama yang begituan karena ya, _still underage fellas_ )

Masa ide ceritanya dapet pas masa-masa UAS ;u; PAS MAU UAS KIMIA BAYANGKAN!

(Btw saya udah kuliah dan kuliah susahnya minta ampun. Adek-adek dimohon jangan ketipu sama sinetron atau drama yang menggambarkan suasana kuliah yang _hepi_ apalagi kalau satu jurusan dan satu almamater sama saya. Sedih banget.)

Cukup ngeramble-nya. Saya harap _readers_ sekalian puas sama cerita saya~!

Oh ya, kalau ada ide, kritik, atau saran, atau _headcanon_ gitu atau _rikues_ (naon), silakan isi di kolom _review_ -nya.

спасибо!

P.S.: Percakapan Rusia-nya Viktor itu murni dari _google translate_ jadi tolong dikoreksi semisal ada salah, ya. Makasih (_ _)


End file.
